


420

by isaac richard (isaacrichard)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marijuana, McDonald's, No Dialogue, Recreational Drug Use, i literally dont know what to tag they just smoke weed, they smoke weed. thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacrichard/pseuds/isaac%20richard
Summary: Every now and again, Leon will turn up at Elliot's apartment with weed, a grin, and a bag full of french fries.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	420

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidaze. blow a cloud and watch some Mr. Robot, huh?

Leon’s got deft fingers. You have to, to make it in the Dark Army – fingers that can assess and do damage control, fingers that can stitch with a tiny needle and pull out the most precariously dangled information. Fingers that control, fingers that heal, fingers that tear apart and make new.

But Leon doesn’t work for the DA anymore. He’s gone solo, free to drift, and Elliot’s glad. It’s somewhat easier to hang when he’s not worried about the eyes Leon may have in the back of his head.

He hadn’t been expecting Leon to turn up at his door, all swagger, his dreads tied back around his pretty round face. Then again, Elliot doesn’t ever _expect_ Leon. But sometimes he’ll turn up, with a couple of joints and a grin, and a bag filled to the brim with McDonald’s French fries.

That’s how it is now, Elliot on his second large fry, enjoying the salt and texture of the potato like he’d never had one before. He’s watching Leon’s deft fingers grind up another gram of weed, his clean, neat fingernails picking out the stems and setting them in a square little pile on the edge of Elliot’s coffee table.

Elliot’s head is in Leon’s lap, and every few minutes Leon will run his deft fingers through Elliot’s hair. Elliot’s sure it’s making his scalp smell like weed, but it feels so lovely that he doesn’t care. He’s pretty high, and everything seems alright. He’s not anxious or fearful, for once. He’s got the warm, solid presence of Leon, and these McDonald’s fries.


End file.
